closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Entertainment Group
Policy Trailers 1st Opening (1990-1995) TBA 2nd Opening (1995-) Nicknames: "The Rollercoaster", "Regal Rollercoaster", "Ride to the Movies" Logo: '''The logo starts with a futuristic rollercoaster car interior. A curved dashboard scrolls to the bottom of the screen, and as the Regal Theatre policy is shown on the dashboard in red, the camera goes up a ramp. The dashboard moves off screen as the camera speeds up, goes through a filmreel, passes by various concessions, including Milk Duds, Reese's cups, sodas [the labels ranged: Pepsi (1995-2002) or Coca-Cola (2002-2004, 2010-), Twizzlers, and popcorn popping. The coaster enters a futuristic hall. The doors open, and we cut to outside the futuristic location as the rollercoaster car zooms by. Then the Regal logo moves in from the left of the screen to its usual position. FEATURE PRESENTATION fades in below, in blue. '''Variants: * From 2002 to 2004, the dashboard is straight instead of curved, the concessions are different (e.g. the Pepsi references are replaced with Coke references, and the Reeses are replaced with Raisinets), the Regal logo is changed from Regal Cinemas to its current form (Regal Entertainment Group), with a sparkle forming on the crown's edge, the final note of the music is different, and FEATURE PRESENTATION is wiped in from the center with sparkling effects. * When this logo was revamped in 2010, the logo was redesigned again. Before going through the filmreel, instead of concessions, Regal ads show up about private screening and birthday rooms. After that, new concessions are seen (Cookie Dough Bites, M&M's, Sour Patch). Also, the beginning text is green, and a new reveal was made for the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo, with a line between them, among other things. * From 1995-1998, the Pepsi logo was the 1991 version (white background, stripe with Pepsi logo). In 1998, the blue logo replaced it. * In 2013, Geico ads were placed on the rollercoaster, replacing the Sprint ads. Also, the Twizzlers concession was replaced with a "Find us on Facebook/Join the Conversation on Twitter" ad, and the M&Ms have been replaced with Nestle's Crunch, however, sometimes, Regal ads has taken the place of the Geico ads. * There is a variant where "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" (In the logo'starts typeface) appears in place of "Feature Presentation". This is shown in 4K auditoriums. * For 3D movies (except before IMAX presentations), the logo is in 3D. * Since Summer 2015, the tail end of this logo is used, but redesigned, to have the current Regal logo and have both the "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" and the "Feature Presentation" texts on there. * At the end of the 2016 advertisement for Coca-Cola/Regal, which plays before the movie, the asformationed texts fades in and out. FX/SFX: '''The whole thing, which looks like a rollercoaster ride from the 1st person. '''Music/Sounds: '''A futuristic rock-like orchestration which is kinda fast-paced to match the rollercoaster theme of the logo. At one point, there's a loud popcorn pop sound. Before the roller coaster, a female voice says: "Welcome to Regal Cinemas." (before 2002)/"Welcome to Regal Entertainment." (after 2002). "Refreshments are available in the lobby. And please, keep our theatre clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. And remember: gift certificates are available for any special occasion. Enjoy the show!" '''Availability: The 2015 version is currently in Regal, UA and Edwards theatres. The others are extinct. Scare Factor: None. It's a popular opening. 3rd Opening (2004-2015) Opening: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A repetition of the D and G guitar chords, with an announcer saying "Welcome to Regal Entertainment theatres. Please silence your cell phones. (Get rewarded with the Regal Entertainment platinum Master Card.) Beverages provided by Coca-Cola. Refreshments are available in the lobby. Help us keep our theatres clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. Regal Entertainment gift cards are available at our box office. Your feature presentation will begin after the following previews." Availability: Extinct. Used to appear before some 3D movies (most auditoriums, including all 35mm auditoriums, later using the 2nd opening, and still others don't use a standard policy trailer at all, only using the Sprint cell phone policy trailer) and back-to-back with the 2nd opening, if at all. Scare Factor: None. This is mainly a boring opening, especially to those who grew up with the 2nd opening. 4th Opening (2015-) Opening: In a futuristic-looking tunnel with a hi-tech rollercoaster, a "No Smoking" sign and Regal logos around the right wall and the door, we see a blue electronic grid saying "Welcome to Regal". On the left wall, a message appears saying "Dispose of Trash". The entrance opens to reveal a space-like background above the clouds. 2 rocket propellers bring up messages saying: ASSISTIVE LISTENING CAPTIONING AND DESCRIPTIVE AUDIO DEVICES AVAILABLE and: NO RECORDING DEVICES OR CAMERAS ALLOWED Then, the rollercoaster's grid writes another message saying: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EXIT The rocket propeller messages start to write: NO TEXTING DURING THE MOVIE and: PLEASE SILENCE YOUR CELL PHONE The camera then speeds up and we ride down to reveal a skyline. Billboards start to reveal concession covers (Sour Patch Kids, Nestle's Buncha Crunch, Nestle's Raisinets, Sour Patch). Right above the Sour Patch billboard, a Geico ad appears. We pan up to see the Regal Crown Club logo, with "Get Free Rewards!" below it. Suddenly, the environment becomes a Grand Canyon-like area. The rollercoaster grid writes "Gift Cards Available", and we pan down to see 2 Coca-Cola containers, the left one containing the Coca-Cola "Smiley Face" logo, and the right one containing the Regal logo. We then go through a tunnel, causing the environment to change to what looks like a purple alien planet. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn pops, causing other invisible popcorn kernels to pop and fill the screen. We go through the popcorn and stop at the cinema in a first-person view, with the track being in the middle and the seats being on the sides. Curtains unveil, and the Regal logo forms. It pans to the left to let the company name and the text "Please Enjoy These Coming Attractions". The logo shines. FX/SFX: Astonishingly breathtaking CGI animation by The Tombras Group! Music/Sounds: An orchestral theme, but sometimes a techno theme. Before the rollercoaster, a robot female voice (like in the 2nd opening) says Welcome to Regal.. At the end two french horn notes are heard. Availability: Current, and starting to become common. Can be seen in Regal cinemas. Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd opening. The popcorn may surprise you, but this is another one of those wonderfully crafted openings. It's also a suitable successor to the second opening. Cell Phone Policy Trailers 1st Opening (2004?-2007) Nickname: "Rippling Starry Sky" Opening: We see the Regal Entertainment logo on a starry sky. The screen ripples a few times. Variant: When Cingular (now known as AT&T) partnered with Regal in 2005, the Cingular logo (along with their slogan, "raising the bar" in lowercase) was added to the opening. FX/SFX: The rippling and stars shining. Music/Sounds: A twinkling synth theme. On the variant, a female announcer says "Cingular asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now. Please silence your cell phones... your feature presentation will begin momentarily." Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Opening (2007-) Nickname: "Floating AT&T/Sprint/Geico/Regal Opening" Opening: On NCM's genetic dark, shadowy background, The REG logo fades in in the AT&T logo, cuts in. The logo sponsoring the trailer zips in in some way (AT&T: Globe logo spins multiple times before stopping, Sprint: The yellow wave juts in from the left and stops midway, "Sprint, The Now Network" appears after.) The REG logo is under a spotlight and dust particles are shining. Under the logos are as follows: Regal Cinemas, Edward's and United Artists Theaters. About 20 seconds in, two film projectors appear at the top-left and right areas in frame (possibly to signal the projectionist to reel up the movie to the projector... According to a Regal worker, the projectionist should have the trailers and movie ready by the time the clip ends, and if not, the famous trailer freeze). They then spin and a light comes out of it. As this happens, the REG logo is ever-so-slowly spinning to the left. Variant: * A 3D version has the Sprint version and adds a disclaimer saying to put on your 3D glasses for "the best experience". Also, the projectors has replaced with 3D glasses. * Sometimes, a Geico sponsored version is shown. * Sometimes, a M&Ms sponsored version is shown * Sometimes, the sponsored logo is removed. FX/SFX: Absolutely brilliant CGI work for the mid-2000s. Music/Sounds: A soft piano/flute bit with some synth in the beginning. The female voiceover said when the sponsor logo formed "Sprint (or AT&T) asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now." Music/Sounds/Voiceover Variants: *On the 3D version, she said after the pause "A new experience is about to begin, FirstLook 3D. *On the Geico version, she said "Geico asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." *On the M&Ms version, she said "M&Ms asks you to please be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." *On the sponsored-less version, she said "Please, be quiet and courteous, and silence your cell phones now." Availability: Seen in 99% of the Regal Entertainment Group chain of theatres: Regal, Edward's, and UA. Scare Factor: None. Category:Cinema Category:Regal Entertainment Group Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia